Bonbon
by Creamy R
Summary: Etant une fanfiction inspirée de l'oeuvre de Poppy Z. Brite "Âmes perdues" et se présentant comme une sorte de suite, certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, d'autres personnages présents dans le texte ont été inventés de toutes pièces pour l'occasion. C'est le cas de Bonnie, Louis et Salmon. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture !


Bonbon, _Creamy Rainbow _

Assis à l'avant du véhicule, cramponné aux rebords de son siège, Molochai grognait férocement, les ongles plantés profondément dans le cuir craquelé du fauteuil, sortant peu à peu d'un sommeil sans rêve le jeune garçon allongé à l'arrière.

«J'ai faim, gronda-t-il spontanément, j'ai faim, j'ai faim, j'ai faim !»

Twig répliqua sauvagement, désireux de faire taire ses plaintes, qu'il restait un paquet de cookies dans la boîte à gants, et Molochai donna un violent coup de pied dedans. Il était las de toutes ces sucreries, il voulait désormais quelque chose de plus_ consistant_, et vite. Le van sembla faire un bond quand Twig sursauta, criant de plus belle:

«T'es vraiment chiant, tu le sais, ça ?!»

Ils semblaient bien plus agressifs que d'ordinaire, comme surexcités, sans doute les conséquences de plusieurs nuits passées à scruter les routes bordées de kudzu, sans jamais s'arrêter pour manger autre chose que des gâteaux et du salami, le tout noyé dans un fond de mauvais vin. Le plus jeune des trois hommes se redressa lentement, déroulant un à un les os de sa colonne vertébrale, sur ce matelas miteux, tâchés à certains endroits, ce même matelas sur lequel il avait passé de nombreuses nuits, pendant des années, le même que celui sur lequel Zillah avait dormi bien avant lui. Et plus encore. Il était désormais le leader qu'il avait été, plus dangereux et plus féroce encore qu'il l'était, Twig et Molochai l'avaient bien compris et furent tout deux pris d'un frisson quand ils le sentirent se glisser vers l'avant.

«Vous êtes trop bruyants.» soupira-t-il.

Celui qui semblait être le plus jeune des deux brutes leva alors vers lui des yeux piteux et gémit:

«Mais j'ai _vraiment _faim !»

Nothing plongea ses lèvres dans ses longs cheveux décoiffés aux senteurs sèches d'alcool, de tabac et de sucre. La patience était loin d'être son principal atout, mais cette brève étreinte sembla le rassurer un peu. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se colle comme une mouche contre la vitre de sa portière en piaillant de bonheur, tel un oisillon attendant la béquée.

«Autostoppeur ! Autostoppeur !»

Les yeux aiguisés de Twig roulèrent dans sa direction, un sourire pervers flottant à présent sur ses lèvres fines.

«Autostoppeuse.» corrigea-t-il, sa langue traçant délicatement les contours de sa bouche féroce.

Tous les trois échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, puis le van s'arrêta sur le bas-côté pour accueillir la charmante victime à son bord. Les jeunes filles étaient des proies faciles à ne pas négliger. Dès que l'occasion se présentait, ils en prenaient une ou deux avec eux, jouaient un moment avec elles avant de les tuer, profitant de leur fragilité et de leur coquetterie frivole tout leur saoul. Celle-ci n'était pas particulièrement jolie et ne devait même pas avoir seize ans. Ses yeux étaient parfaitement ronds, d'un bleu intense, cernés d'une couche de fard et encore humides, comme si elle avait pleuré. Elle n'était pas non plus bien grande et ses cheveux blonds étaient si longs et si épais qu'ils recouvraient la totalité de ses épaules nues. La fillette considéra les trois hommes tour à tour avec un rictus nerveux, mais à peine eut-elle pénétré l'habitacle que Molochai s'empressa de la saisir, la gueule grande ouverte.

«C'est _moi_ qui l'ai vu le premier, criait-il, elle est à _moi_ !»

Une lueur brute et bestiale brillait dans le fond de ses pupilles rétractées. Ce n'était pas Molochai, c'était l'animal affamé qui prenait souvent place en lui et le poussait au carnage. Mais contre toute attente, l'enfant ne se débattait pas, elle semblait simplement étonnée, prise au piège entre les bras vigoureux du jeune vampire qui la serrait à la briser. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à refermer ses crocs sur sa gorge maigre, elle releva la tête vers lui et le regarda intensément.

«Tu sens les bonbons, lui dit-elle, les fruits pourris, la sueur et le sang. J'aime bien.»

Molochai referma la bouche et cligna des yeux pour mieux les rouvrir. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre et se tourna vers ses deux complices, les yeux hagards, incapable de manger cette proie dont il n'aurait certainement fait qu'une bouchée si elle ne l'avait pas déstabilisé de la sorte. C'était comme si un toast se mettait à vous faire la conversation. Forcément, ça coupe l'appétit. Mais dans leur cas, c'était chose courante que les casse-croûtes se mettent à causer, car c'était le propre des humains après tout, et malgré ça, ils les tuaient sans problème. Mais pas cette fois, tout simplement parce que cette fille n'était pas humaine et que Molochai l'avait certainement senti. Quand elle comprit que le trio voulait la vider de son sang comme un vulgaire morceau de viande, elle fut prise d'un soubresaut et sourit de toute sa petite rangée de dents d'un blanc ivoire. Elles n'étaient pas parfaitement alignées mais laissaient poindre deux superbes canines limées avec soin, tout comme les leurs.

«Vous comptiez vraiment me manger ?» gloussa-t-elle.

Les vampires s'étaient vite désintéressés d'elle, incapables de la mettre dehors, pas plus capables de la tuer. Cette gamine était l'une de leurs sœurs, songeait Nothing sans cesse, et ils avaient bien failli la dévorer. Il connaissait bien cette sensation et c'est pourquoi il avait vite réfuté l'idée de l'abandonner. Des trois hommes, il semblait être le plus jeune et pourtant, il était loin d'être le moins sage. Ses prunelles noires fixèrent longuement la demoiselle qui enroulait ses boucles d'or autour des ses longs doigts. Sans doute aurait-il été préférable de la réduire à l'état de carcasse tout de suite plutôt que de s'embarrasser d'une bouche supplémentaire, surtout qu'en attendant, Molochai avait toujours faim. Il remonta à l'avant en pleurnichant, recourbé sur son siège, acceptant finalement pour lot de consolation l'unique boîte de cookies qu'il restait. Twig, par contre, fut pris d'un rire ironique et méprisant, lançant à qui voudrait bien l'entendre qu'ils auraient mieux fait de ne jamais s'arrêter.

«Les autostoppeurs, ça attire toujours qu'un tas d'emmerdes !» ajouta-t-il en fixant le plus jeune dans le rétroviseur.

Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules tandis que Molochai se mit à renifler bruyamment, boudeur. La fillette s'approcha prudemment de ce qui semblait être le chef quand il retourna se coucher à l'arrière, murmurant d'une voix fluette:

«Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras, je suis désolée...»

Les paupières du jeune homme, noyées sous le noir, s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes tandis qu'il la fusilla du regard. Ses yeux n'étaient certes pas aussi captivants que ceux de son prédécesseur et amant, mais ils étaient au moins aussi méprisants et suffisaient à vous glacer l'échine.

«Pas autant que moi. On dirait qu'on en a pour un petit moment à te trimballer, maintenant.»

Au bout de quelques jours, ils apprirent un peu à la connaître. Elle s'appelait Bonnie et affirmait venir de la Nouvelle-Orléans, tout comme le jeune Nothing. Bonnie lui raconta comment elle s'était retrouvée ici, au bord de cette route de campagne, comment sa famille, - composée de deux jeunes vampires -, s'était fait tuée. Elle dut s'enfuir pendant que les siens se faisaient massacrés jusqu'au dernier.

«Je savais que vous viendriez, avoua la jeune fille, je vous attendais.»

Sur le coup, le brun ne releva pas sa remarque, trop préoccupé par le comportement pour le moins étrange de Molochai qui regardait la fillette avec incompréhension depuis l'avant du véhicule et se retournait vivement dès qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui, ce qui avait le mérite de la faire rire. Il l'observait avec curiosité, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu une femme, ce qui était loin d'être le cas... Toutefois, c'était peut-être bien la première fois qu'il rencontrait une _sœur_. Pendant un long moment, il l'étudia ainsi, de loin, fuyant son regard alors que les yeux de Bonnie se faisaient toujours plus insistants. Puis, il commença à les rejoindre de temps en temps, de plus en plus souvent, usant de prétextes douteux tandis qu'il la jaugeait méticuleusement du regard, à la fois irrémédiablement attiré et pourtant légèrement craintif. Bientôt, Nothing lui laissa sa place à l'arrière et rejoignit Twig devant. Ces deux-là devinrent vite beaucoup plus proches, échangeant rires et sucreries derrière leurs sièges. Ils passaient les trois quarts de leur temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre à échanger des messes basses, gloussant mièvrement à l'abri de toute compréhension de la part des deux autres. Le reste du temps, ils mangeaient, se goinfraient de mets aussi sucrés que salés; chips, saucisson, chocolat et sucre d'orge, ou se mordant l'un l'autre pour se complaire dans la sensation chaleureuse d'une gorgée de sang. Ils semblaient en tout point similaires et pourtant parfaitement différents, disons simplement qu'ils étaient comme deux pièces de puzzle égarées qui s'emboîteraient de nouveau. Bonnie était douce et riait discrètement. Molochai, plus brutal et direct, s'esclaffait sans retenue. La jeune fille, minuscule, maigrelette, disparaissait complètement dans les bras de l'immense Molochai lorsqu'il l'embrassait, enfouissant son nez dans les anglaises blondes de la petite Bonnie. Malgré toutes leurs différences, ils restaient cependant tout à fait semblables et unis.

Si la fillette semblaient à première vue aussi inoffensive et fragile que son apparence le laissait croire, elle était toutefois au moins aussi vorace que les trois vampires réunis et dotée d'un sens inné pour ce qui était du repérage des proies les plus simples à séduire mais aussi les plus savoureuses. Au moins, ils mangeaient à leur faim et sans le moindre effort. Elle arborait toujours des allures de séductrice lorsqu'elle partait en chasse, remontant sur ses cuisses nacrée ses bas de résilles trouées et nouant autour de sa tête un foulard rose bonbon pour maintenir ses cheveux en arrière, s'assurant que seules quelques boucles encadraient encore son doux visage d'enfant sans pour autant dissimuler sa gorge gracile, - autour de laquelle elle avait passée un crucifix d'argent -, et ses épaules tatouées. Elle leur racontait souvent cette histoire, comment elle s'était fait chacun de ses tatouages; tous représentaient plus ou moins une étape de sa vie. Les premiers visibles étaient ceux qu'elle avait aux bras. Bonnie expliqua qu'elle s'était entichée d'un noir un peu sorcier vaudou qui lui avait tatoué lui-même ce superbe crâne mexicain aux couleurs de Mardi Gras.

«C'était avant qu'il apprenne que je n'étais pas_ comme lui_, déclarait-elle toujours avec nostalgie, après quoi il a essayé de me tuer.»

Et elle caressait alors son épaule comme pour apaiser la douleur d'un tatouage encore frais, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Elle achevait toujours sa préparation par une petite touche de maquillage, -rimmel, blush et rouge à lèvres -, qui faisait ressortir ses grands yeux et ses lèvres tentatrices, se regardant dans le rétroviseur tandis qu'elle continuait de leur raconter sa petite vie qui était peut-être aussi longue que la leur, si ce n'était plus.

«J'ai eu une amante, une fois.»

Cette déclaration faisait toujours un peu sourire Molochai et la petite le gratifiait alors de regards sévères. Son amante, elle l'avait connu à Paris, mère de la Nouvelle-Orléans, dont la petite blonde parlait toujours avec une pointe d'admiration et de mélancolie. Elle s'était fait ce tatouage, - une sorte de cœur tribal, empourprée d'une encre rouge sang et parsemé de tâches noires tout autour qui semblait laisser de fines bavures le long de son bras -, pour immortaliser cet amour qui dura fort longtemps.

«Je suis partie de moi-même, soupirait finalement la jeune fille. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit que je ne vieillirai jamais comme elle.»

Pendant un moment, elle avait redouté que la jeune femme ne parte à sa recherche, mais jamais à ce jour elle ne l'avait recroisée. Bonnie s'envola alors pour la Louisiana et s'installa un long moment à Bâton Rouge. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard qu'elle regagna sa chère terre natale, la Nouvelle-Orléans, où elle fit la connaissance de ceux qui deviendraient _sa famille_. C'était alors qu'elle déambulait dans les rues tortueuses du Vieux Carré, un soir de Carnaval. Dès qu'elle fit leur rencontre, elle les considéra immédiatement comme ses plus proches parents, ses _cousins_. Ils avaient l'air de deux grands clowns, le visage peint de blanc, les yeux et lèvres bariolés de vert, de orange, de rose et de rouge vif, de quoi faire pâlir de jalousie Ziggy Stardust lui-même. Tout deux disaient être demi-frères, ou quelque chose comme ça; en tout cas, le sang les liait et jamais on n'en voyait un sans l'autre. Leur nom, Louis et Salmon Boudreaux, trahissaient leurs origines cajuns, et comme Bonnie était de la Nouvelle-Orléans elle aussi, - en plus d'être une vampire -, ils l'avaient vite prise en sympathie, adoptée au premier regard. Cette nuit-là, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois nez à nez dans une petite ruelle mal éclairée, les deux jeunes hommes avaient affiché leur plus large sourire et s'étaient inclinés sans un mot. Finalement, chacun prirent une des petites mains de la jolie blonde qu'ils invitèrent à prendre un verre, après quoi ils étaient devenus inséparables.

Bonnie évoquait toujours Louis comme son petit préféré, à la manière dont une grande sœur protectrice parlerait de son frère cadet. D'après ses dires, Louis était grand, presque aussi grand que Molochai, avec de longs cheveux fins, fils d'un roux automnal, méchés d'or, et de grands yeux gris.

«Tu lui ressembles un peu, _Molochéri_.» gloussait-elle.

Mais après, elle se faisait toujours plus aigrie lorsqu'il s'agissait d'évoquer le drame qui les avait touché, prise d'une colère noire, comme si elle était prête à tout détruire sur son passage, tout dévorer.

«Il était adorable, mon Louis... y avait pas plus doux. Il parlait pas, faisait jamais de mal. Le genre de vampire qui s'excusait toujours avant de devoir tuer sa victime.»

Lorsqu'il n'était pas avec son frère, Louis était collé à sa _cousine_ à laquelle il faisait nombre de magnifiques dessins et contait des histoires de son invention. Malgré sa taille et son âge avancé, il avait conservé l'apparence d'un éternel adolescent et l'esprit d'un jeune garçon, la tête pleine de rêves et d'insouciance. Mais Salmon était toujours là pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Salmon, avec ses yeux marrons dissimulés sous un rideau blond cendré, toujours l'expression grave incrustée sur le visage, l'attitude du jeune adulte émancipé, jouissant de plein pouvoir et de responsabilités incommensurables à l'égard de son cadet tant aimé.

Un jour, Louis avait fait pour Bonnie le dessin d'un superbe chapelet noir, le crucifix étant orné de deux crânes, soit un de chaque côté de la croix. La petite blonde en avait été si émue qu'elle se l'était fait tatoué autour de la cheville, cheville qu'elle aimait exhiber fièrement dès que l'occasion se présentait.

«C'est l'un des plus beaux, mais c'est certainement celui qui m'a fait le plus mal.»

Elle prenait toujours un plaisir malsain à leur décrire dans les moindres détails l'état de sa peau brûlée, friable, suite au travail de l'aiguille dans sa chair, le dessin encore frais entouré de boursoufflures rouges qui s'ouvraient de temps à autres pour laisser couler une vague de sang, et tous avaient la gorge nouée à imaginer le spectacle prodigieux de cette cascade pourpre dégoulinant de la cheville blessée de la jeune fille, noyant son pied minuscule sous un rouge sensuel. Il leur était alors insoutenable d'en supporter d'avantage le ventre vide, il fallait partir chasser, se faufilant tous les quatre comme des ombres dans les rues endormies d'une ville choisie au hasard, à la recherche de proies à saigner pour apaiser la soif grandissante qui les tenait.

Finalement, Bonnie n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de leur en dire plus sur elle ou sur le dernier tatouage qu'elle s'était fait faire dans le dos et que Nothing avait seulement pu entrevoir. Ça ressemblait à une sorte de pentacle entouré d'un cercle de petites lettres en italique indéchiffrables. Sans doute tout cela resterait-il un mystère. C'est ce qu'il pensait, pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit transcendée d'un souvenir douloureux, survenu après une consommation excessive de Chartreuse.

«J'ai bien failli les tuer», murmurait-elle sans cesse, se retournant sur le matelas miteux qu'ils partageaient.

Elle semblait prise de malaise, les yeux légèrement entrouverts tandis que Molochai la bousculait de questions et la remuait du coude pour la forcer à se ressaisir. La petite agitait alors la tête et lui tournait le dos pour pouvoir reprendre son récit où elle l'avait laissé.

«On était tranquilles, avec Salmon et Louis, on les a rencontrés par hasard. Au départ, on s'était mis en tête de les bouffer tous les deux.»

Les deux jeunes hommes leur avait visiblement donné du fil à retordre mais la fillette avoua avoir réussi à mordre celui qui lui était apparu comme le plus faible tandis que ses cousins s'acharnaient sur le second qui était loin d'être tendre et les repoussait sauvagement à chacun de leurs assauts.

«Je pensais trouver l'extase en me rafraîchissant du sang de ce jeune homme, j'en ai été plus malade qu'autre chose.»

Elle se souvint aisément de cette sensation que lui avait procuré ce sang trop pur pour être bu et qui l'avait forcé à rappeler ses cousins à l'ordre.

«C'est comme si mon âme avait retrouvé sa jumelle, murmura-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour. J'étais si bouleversée que je n'ai rien pu avaler pendant plusieurs jours... Je ne me souviens plus ce qui s'est passé ensuite, juste que l'autre m'a dégagé d'un bon coup de poing...»

Ce souvenir la faisait rire, c'était la première fois qu'un homme l'avait frappé sans aucun scrupule et avant sa guérison, elle y avait laissé deux vertèbres et trois dents. Cette anecdote rappela à Nothing un tout autre souvenir et il n'était pas le seul. Ce fameux jour où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés cloitrés dans la chambre de Christian à vomir leurs tripes, régurgitant plus de sang qu'ils n'en avaient bu, ce sang malade, rampant sous la peau comme un serpent putride, ce sang qui avait empoisonné leurs veines, paralysé leurs muscles et qui les avait laissé dans un état de profonde léthargie. Puis ils étaient venus, grandioses et inattendus, comme deux tempêtes balayant tout sur leur passage, emportant avec eux deux des leurs... Le plus jeune commença à sombrer dans la langueur d'une nostalgie trop longtemps refoulée et soupira avec agacement. Ce temps était trop loin pour s'en soucier, il n'y avait pas de raison d'être ainsi retourné. Ses deux compagnons se blottirent contre lui pour dormir, calant leur tête contre ses épaules comme pour quémander une caresse. Le brun passa les doigts distraitement dans leur cheveux sales et commença déjà à somnoler. Plus tard dans la nuit, la gamine vint se serrer contre le dos de Molochai qui marmonna dans le cou du plus jeune, au beau milieu d'un rêve. Elle souriait comme une petite peste, jetant à Nothing un regard entendu.

«Est-ce que tu as peur, murmura-t-elle, tu te demandes certainement ce qu'ils sont devenus.»

Cette question aurait pu être dénué de tout sens, mais Nothing l'avait compris, lui qui l'avait entendue et répétée tant de fois. Non, _il n'avait pas peur_. Mais la gamine avait vu juste, il se posait sans cesse la question, qu'étaient-ils devenus après ça, étaient-ils repartis aussitôt pour la Caroline du Nord, ils auraient aussi bien pu en finir tous les deux. En fait non, ça ne leur ressemblait pas, pas à Ghost. La petite riait doucement, elle semblait lire en lui comme dans les pages d'un vieux livre.

«Oui, tu as compris...»

C'était bien entendu Ghost qu'elle avait mordu et qui l'avait rendu malade, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était _comme lui, _elle aussi voyait des choses inaccessibles à la vue du commun des mortels, entendait les voix muettes et les esprits égarés. Puis était venu Steve qui l'avait arraché à la gorge tendre du bel ange d'un bon vieux crochet du gauche. La petite blonde hocha la tête, ses yeux bleus semblant luire dans le noir alors qu'elle fixait Nothing, la tête appuyée contre le dos du plus vorace.

«Ils sont bien loin maintenant... ça va. Tout va bien...»

Elle s'endormit doucement, laissant le jeune Nothing à ses réflexions. Qui était-elle ? Cette gamine semblait tout droit sortie d'un cauchemar, aussi sublime qu'effrayante, comme l'était jadis son père. C'était comme si Zillah lui-même avait resurgi du passé pour tous les engloutir, mais seulement après les avoir torturés suffisamment longtemps pour apaiser sa soif de vengeance, leur rappelant souvenirs douloureux, les renvoyant à l'époque où ils l'avaient laissé. Était-ce là une sorte de jeu, un test ? Pourquoi cette sale gosse lui rappelait ainsi une époque si lointaine maintenant ? C'est vrai, cela faisait si longtemps... Ghost et Steve devaient être bien loin maintenant. La fillette devait avoir raison, mais Nothing restait sur ses gardes... Elle était sortie de nulle part et nulle ne connaissait ses véritables intentions. Le leader eut du mal à s'endormir, l'esprit noyé de questions, de doutes et de souvenirs d'une époque disparue depuis de nombreuses années.

Les mœurs et la musique avaient bien changées depuis que les trois vampires voyageaient ensemble. Mais malgré tout, c'était toujours la même cassette de David Bowie qui repassait encore et toujours dans le vieil autoradio. Désormais, ils pouvaient être sûrs que dès que viendrait _Ashes to ashes_, Bonnie se mettrait à chanter faux, provoquant les tendres éclats de rire de Molochai. Elle criait toujours le premier couplet avec entrain après avoir pris une grande goulée d'air, sa petite voix grinçante évoquait celle d'un corbeau malade. Molochai se tapait la cuisse, incapable de s'arrêter de rire, avant de pouvoir reprendre avec elle, chantant tout aussi mal. _I'm happy, hope you're happy too. I've loved all I needed love, sordid details following..._Et Twig changeait de titre en espérant que ça suffirait à les faire taire. Molochai ne s'assiérait plus à la place du mort, désormais, n'emmerderait plus Twig au volant, ne se prendrait plus la tête avec lui. Le jeune leader observait son expression grave alors qu'il crispait ses doigts sur le levier de vitesse, prêt à l'arracher. Twig jetait des regards furtifs dans le rétroviseur, les fixant d'un œil jaloux, mais Nothing était alors incapable de dire s'il trouvait intolérable que cet idiot se soit trouvé une petite amie avant lui ou s'il ne supportait pas qu'une fillette lui ait volé _«l'affection» _de Molochai, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'avoue de lui-même.

«Ce n'est plus _mon_ Molochai, souffla-t-il, cette pétasse l'a dressé comme un putain de caniche.»

Le petit brun nicha ses lèvres dans son cou anguleux, dardant sa langue contre sa pomme d'Adam. Il déglutit, haussant nerveusement les épaules.

«Patience.», murmura l'autre. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, personne n'aurait su dire combien de temps ça durerait entre ces deux-là, ni combien de temps Bonnie resterait avec eux.

Deux paires d'yeux les considéraient silencieusement à l'arrière. Les deux vampires s'échangèrent un murmure avant de s'en retourner à leurs caresses. Ils dormaient toujours paisiblement l'un au-dessus de l'autre, agités de quelques frissons lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontraient dans le noir, lorsque leurs langues se nouaient dans de longs baisers mouillés. Puis ils se mordaient inlassablement, activant langues et crocs dans la chair tant aimée de l'autre. La gorge du vampire était toujours parsemée des traces laissées par les petites dents de Bonnie, et elle, le laissait la mordre à l'endroit qu'il aimait tant, à la frontière de son ventre et de sa toison pubienne. Cette gamine était certainement une bâtarde, comme Nothing, ce qui donnait à son sang un aspect et un goût tout particulier, d'après les dires de Molochai, et à en juger par son accent, elle était aussi très certainement cajun. Il lui arrivait d'utiliser des mots français sans s'en rendre compte; _bonbon, manger, fatigue, _et tant d'autres.Même sa prononciation de _Molochai_ était toute particulière, bien différente de l'américaine, et lui-même avait pris pour habitude de l'appeler _Bonbon_. Elle aimait s'envelopper nue dans son blouson de cuir qui l'emprisonnait toute entière, s'imprégner de son odeur à la fois âpre et fruitée. Puis il la rejoignait, nu comme un nouveau-né, tout comme elle, et leurs corps s'unissaient dans de longues plaintes passionnées. La voix de Bonbon était bien plus douce lorsqu'elle gémissait sous les assauts de son amant. Ses cris ressemblaient aux miaulements d'un petit chat et le beau Molochai prenait toujours un malin plaisir à la rendre folle de plaisir, se démenant entre ses cuisses charnues, massant sa poitrine juvénile et mordant sa peau si tendre. Son mamelon droit, d'un rose floral, était décoré de deux petites boules d'argent qui l'entouraient et que la langue du vampire venait souvent taquiner. Tout deux succombaient aux mille plaisirs de la chair et sombraient l'un contre l'autre, le cœur battant à l'unisson, les membres entrelacés, dans un profond sommeil.

Les deux autres vampires avaient bien tenté leur chance auprès de la jeune demoiselle eux aussi, mais elle les avait repoussés avec un feulement sauvage. Elle ne voulait_ que _Molochai et s'était empressée de le leur faire comprendre, montrant crocs et griffes. La petite avait même gratifié Nothing d'un regard presque dégoûté.

«Non, pas toi... tu sens comme ton _père_.»

L'avait-elle connu pour en parler ainsi ? Ou bien l'avait-elle simplement vu à travers les yeux de Nothing ? Elles devaient être rares, particulièrement à la Nouvelle-Orléans, les femmes qui n'avaient eu vent du beau Zillah et de ses yeux vert chartreuse. Nothing lui ressemblait, il avait hérité de ses longs cheveux café au lait qu'il teignait toujours en noir pour ne pas s'en souvenir. C'était pour cela qu'il était le plus apte à dominer les deux autres, il suivait le chemin de son père, il s'était entiché de ces deux-là parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement; s'il ne s'était pas imposé dès le départ comme leur chef, ils n'auraient certainement fait qu'une bouchée de lui. Pour la petite blonde, c'était différent, elle n'aimait que Molochai et il aurait très bien pu la déchiqueter et abandonner sa carcasse sur le bas-côté de la chaussée, pour lui apprendre. Mais cela n'aurait fait que confirmer qu'il était bien comme Zillah, aussi violent et sans vergogne que lui, et puis, la jeune Bonnie avait beau être la plus faible en apparence, elle cachait quelque chose sous ses traits de poupée biscuit, une nature bien plus brutale, plus cruelle et plus dangereuse que Nothing lui-même. _Toujours_ se méfier des femmes... Le plus jeune se ravisa alors, non sans l'assassiner du regard. Bonnie ne le détestait pas, elle trouvait amusant qu'un gringalet comme lui puisse commander à deux superbes colosses et s'imagina assez bien à sa place, mais elle ne voulait pas s'en prendre à lui, parce que lui-même l'avait épargnée et parce qu'il était un peu comme elle: un bâtard et un orphelin, privé de l'amour de ses semblables et qu'il semblait éprouver cette même affection pour ce groupe de la Caroline du Nord qu'ils avaient tous les deux eu la chance, - ou la malchance -, de rencontrer. Et puis, tout deux le savaient, toutes les bonnes choses devaient avoir une fin, et la petite Bonbon ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

Un jour où Twig et Molochai étaient partis tous les deux en chasse, Nothing avait surpris la petite en train de pleurer à l'arrière. En le voyant, elle avait frotté ses grands yeux de son bras droit, laissant deux longues traînées noires se former sur ses joues rougies par le chagrin. Le leader soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle, la regardant fixement de ses yeux noirs. Il n'attendait pas d'elle qu'elle se confie, mais puisqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, qu'ils semblaient être les plus sensés, peut-être auraient-ils enfin une vraie conversation, des explications du moins. Il se pencha un peu sur elle, la surplombant d'à peine quelques centimètres, avant de murmurer, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle l'entende, qu'on les entende...

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Louis...? C'est pour ça que tu es ici, non ? »

Elle réprima un rire ironique et renifla bruyamment. Oui, il avait vu juste. Sous ses airs de jeune tyran sans reproche, Bonbon était avant tout une jeune femme endeuillée, inconsolable depuis la disparition de ce qui avait longtemps été son cousin, le plus jeune de ses frères et probablement son premier véritable amour. On le lui avait arraché, arraché à la vie, sans aucun remord, privant la fillette de sa seule famille.

« C'était un jour particulièrement froid, déclara-t-elle, la voix chevrotante à cause des larmes. Louis était particulièrement agité. Il avait senti quelque chose, quelque chose qui avait échappé à mon propre esprit. Alors il m'a emporté dans ses bras pour me cacher... il m'a poussé dans les bayous en m'ordonnant de fuir, comme quoi je courais un grave danger... Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi affolé. Et après ça... je ne les ai plus jamais revus. J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu. Puis, vous m'avez trouvé. »

Nothing sourcilla, il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé, mais Bonnie elle-même semblait ne pas bien comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser des hommes à une telle folie meurtrière. Elle lui expliqua par la suite que Louis éprouvait une fascination sans borne pour les êtres humains, en particulier pour les jeunes femmes, qu'il les disait doués de raison et de sentiments. Seulement, Louis était surtout un vampire, et chaque fois qu'il avait tenter d'étudier l'un d'entre eux de plus près, il n'avait pu réprimer sa faim. Et Salmon était également un gros mangeur qui pouvait venir, à lui seul, à bout de familles entières en moins d'une nuit. Ce devait être ça, la seule explication: la vengeance. Bonbon ignorait si les humains étaient réellement doués de raison ou de sentiments comme l'affirmait son Louis, mais ce qui était certain, c'est que leur esprit de vengeance était des plus dévastateurs. La jeune fille sembla pâlir, tenant son ventre comme prise de nausée, et se laissa couler sur le matelas en grognant.

« Quelle conne, gémit-elle, j'avais tout vu, et pourtant je suis restée. »

C'est alors que les paroles de la petite avaient pris tout leur sens. Elle disait _savoir_ qu'ils viendraient la chercher et elle avait vu juste. Bonnie avait tout prévu à l'avance car tel était son pouvoir, elle les avait vus et savait également qu'ils la conduiraient vers la mort, mais maintenant il était trop tard. Une part du beau Molochai s'était encrée en elle, grandirait pour finalement causer sa perte. Pour le moment, cela ne devait ressembler à rien d'autre qu'un petit morceau de viande molle, mais Bonbon le sentait, cette chose la ferait souffrir longtemps avant de la tuer pour de bon. Les vampires n'avaient pas la chance de voir grandir leur enfant, du moins pas les femmes. Il fallait toujours qu'elles meurent dans d'atroces souffrances à la naissance, déchirées de l'intérieur par le nourrisson déjà féroce. Bientôt, elle subirait le même sort, elle le savait, elle savait tout depuis le début, et pourtant elle était restée, pour l'amour de Molochai, pour fuir le massacre des siens ou parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre solution, les vraies raisons importaient peu puisque dans tous les cas, elle devait mourir. Pour la première fois, elle consentit à ce que Nothing la prenne dans ses bras et s'y blottit, pleurant silencieusement, parfois agitée de quelques spasmes avant de se calmer peu à peu, rassurée par la chaleur du bâtard où elle sembla s'endormir.

Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul à seul, surtout depuis l'arrivée de Bonnie. L'aîné le considéra en silence, les yeux remplis de haine, les muscles tendus, tandis que Molochai déambulait tranquillement dans les rues de la ville, fredonnant, une sucette plantée dans la bouche. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, il se mit à renifler, comme s'il s'attendait à trouver une odeur familière, sondant les environs de ses yeux ronds et aiguisés. Puis, il lui adressa enfin la parole pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? »

Cette phrase aurait très bien pu sortir de la bouche d'un enfant, ce grand enfant sauvage qu'était Molochai. L'autre semblait fulminer, il lui envoya son poing dans la figure, le forçant à cracher sa sucette avec laquelle il manqua de s'étouffer.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! »

Le plus jeune, - mais pas le moins féroce -, se frotta longuement la joue avant de lui rendre son coup, le fixant sans un mot, sa rage tout à fait palpable. Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient à se battre comme deux chiens en rut au beau milieu de la nuit, en pleine ville. Cela ne leur était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment. Tous les deux se retrouvèrent vite en sang, essoufflés, les membres endoloris, les muscles crispés, incapables du moindre effort supplémentaire. Ils s'effondrèrent l'un contre l'autre et tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle, se regardant droit dans les yeux avec toute la haine et toute l'incompréhension du monde. On aurait dit deux jumeaux absurdes sortis d'un mauvais cartoon, seulement l'un avait été dessiné d'angles et l'autre de cercles. C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient, ils avaient au moins un air de famille, mais là où Twig était droit et anguleux, les traits de Molochai étaient doux et ronds. Et pourtant, bien qu'ils eurent été si différents et si semblables, dans les yeux effilés de l'aîné comme dans les grands yeux du plus jeune, on pouvait lire la même faim, la même soif de sang et surtout, la même folie. Personne, pas même Zillah, pas même eux, ne savait s'ils étaient issus de la même fratrie ou s'ils n'avaient carrément aucun lien de parenté, mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'être des complices, de se comprendre, de ressentir les mêmes choses et bien que Molochai ne le montrait pas, il savait pourquoi cette brute l'avait frappé.

« Comment tu peux lui faire confiance, souffla-t-il, tu la connais à peine. Je te connais bien mieux qu'elle, et depuis beaucoup plus longtemps ! »

Il l'avait rarement vu si bouleversé, il le connaissait jaloux mais jamais il n'avait été pris d'une telle crise auparavant. Il semblait chercher un moyen de se justifier, de lui prouver qu'il valait mieux que cette garce, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre, ce qui au fond devait certainement être le cas. Mais pour Molochai, c'était une évidence, et il avait juste envie d'éclater de rire. Après tout, ils avaient toujours été ensemble et ils se traîneraient sûrement toujours l'un l'autre comme deux boulets accrochés au bout d'une chaîne. C'en était presque ridicule. Vraiment, il n'avait pas de raison de s'en faire, surtout pour une petite comme Bonbon, pour une _fille._ Le cadet ne put réprimer un rire fou, se tenant le ventre, tandis que l'autre tirait ses cheveux en grondant de plus belle.

« T'as fini de te foutre de moi ?

- Tu verrais ta gueule ! »

Le grand gamin essuya ses yeux mouillés de larmes et soupira après avoir longuement ri, reprenant son souffle avant de lui cogner l'épaule.

« Bien sûr que tu me connais depuis plus longtemps, on est quasiment nés ensemble. »

L'autre sembla s'adoucir, mais sa colère ne le quitta pas pour autant, elle était constamment présente. Il serra les poings comme pour le frapper encore, mais il n'en fit rien.

« Alors pourquoi elle, bon sang ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi...? »

Molochai papillonna des yeux, il avait visiblement du mal à le prendre au sérieux. Pour lui, tout était déjà dit, il finirait ses jours avec Twig quoiqu'il arrive, ils continueraient de se coller et de s'engueuler pour le restant de leur vie, voilà pourquoi il avait du mal à comprendre qu'il se comporte de la sorte et qu'il prenait tout à la rigolade.

« Une paire de seins, répondit-il, ils sont petits, mais elle en a plus que toi. »

Et il se remit à rire alors que Twig se retenait de le tuer. Le cadet se blottit alors contre lui en silence, la joue posée contre son torse, songeur.

« Je l'aime comme j'aime les bonbons, marmonna-t-il, c'est un peu comme une dépendance... Avec toi, c'est pas pareil. »

Pour la première fois, Molochai semblait avoir les idées claires, il disait des choses sensées sans que son esprit ne soit embrumé de quelque alcool ou substance illicite. C'était comme s'il pensait réellement pour la toute première fois et même Twig eut un peu de mal à y croire, non pas qu'ils étaient profondément idiots, juste que ça ne leur ressemblaient pas. C'était Nothing le cerveau, et eux étaient le reste des muscles, on avait toujours pensé pour eux, et eux usaient de leur force. Et puis, il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, d'habitude un simple regard suffisait, c'était dans leur nature, ils étaient constamment guidés par leur instinct, par leur _« amour fraternel »_, ou tout simplement par quelqu'un d'autre auquel il devait obéissance, comme Nothing ou Zillah. Mais pour une fois, Molochai s'exprimait de lui-même.

« Toi, tu me fais chier... rit-il, et tu me feras toujours chier, quoiqu'il arrive. Tu me lâcheras pas et jamais je ne pourrais t'échapper non plus. »

Cela pouvait paraître un peu singulier comme façon de se déclarer, mais c'était la seule chose maladroite qu'il avait trouvé à répondre, car il ne pouvait l'expliquer autrement et que de toute façon, Twig avait compris où il voulait en venir. Même s'ils devaient emprunter des chemins différents, ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre, et les deux vampires se blottirent, le corps couvert de blessures, l'un contre l'autre, allongés sur l'asphalte humide de la rue. Puis, sans prévenir, le plus féroce avait planté ses lèvres sur celles de Molochai, si bien qu'il crut qu'il lui arracherait la bouche. Ses grands yeux s'ouvrirent et il frissonna avant de froncer les sourcils. La langue de Twig avait forcé le passage, étouffant un petit gémissement de surprise dans la bouche voisine. Lorsque leurs deux muscles s'effleurèrent, le cadet ferma étroitement les yeux et le repoussa sans ménagement avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec un petit air boudeur. Il ne parvint pas à déterminer s'il était dégoûté ou juste surpris, d'habitude, il recevait plus de coups que de marques de tendresse de la part du plus grand. Ce baiser n'était pas_ normal_. Mais Molochai ne sembla pas s'en plaindre, il le regarda juste dans les yeux, en silence, sa moue de gamin sur le visage, avant de se remettre à rire comme un con et de s'enfuir en courant. Telle était sa nature, instable, turbulente et insouciante, c'était au moins la preuve que Bonnie ne l'avait pas changé et cela suffisait à Twig. Il se releva à son tour, épousseta un peu sa veste et le suivit, les mains dans les poches, comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent la petite fourgonnette, Nothing les attendait de pied ferme. Il fumait, appuyé contre la portière, profitant de l'air frais de la nuit tandis que sa faim ne cessait de grandir. Manque de chance pour les deux vampires, ils revenaient bredouilles, et s'attendaient déjà à se faire sévèrement corriger. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les attendre ? La cravache, la privation de nourriture pour les deux prochains mois, la sodomie ? Déjà Molochai faisait demi-tour, vite rattrapé par Twig qui ne voulait certainement pas affronter Nothing tout seul. Ils s'avancèrent prudemment et le petit brun haussa les sourcils à les voir arriver ainsi, couverts de sang et de tâches mauves.

« Vous vous êtes fait tabasser ou quoi...? »

Les deux se lancèrent un regard apeuré et dodelinèrent prestement de la tête, affolés, avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la camionnette. Ce stratagème était peut-être loin d'être crédible, mais il leur éviterait sûrement une bonne punition pour être revenus les mains vides. Molochai accourut dans les bras de Bonbon comme un enfant dans les jupons de sa mère et Twig leur tourna le dos, se roulant sur le matelas, jusqu'à ce que Nothing les rejoignent à l'intérieur.

Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent tous les quatre à l'arrière. Twig avait besoin de se reposer avant de pouvoir reprendre le volant, et le dos de Nothing commençait à le faire souffrir depuis qu'il avait pris la place de Molochai à l'avant. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, tous avaient faim et se retournaient dans tous les sens en grognant sur l'épais matelas pour trouver une position confortable. Seulement voilà, impossible de s'endormir le ventre vide. Bonnie se redressa avec un soupir et Molochai la suivit des yeux. Elle se tenait à genoux et agitait ses mains dans son dos. Le bruit des vêtements froissés força Nothing à rouvrir les yeux et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit la petite se mettre à nue devant eux. Pour la première fois, Bonnie leur laissait la pleine contemplation de sa peau laiteuse, de son petit corps de femme qui n'avait plus grandi depuis peut-être une bonne centaine d'années. Elle passa ses bras autour de la gorge du leader, embrassant ses cheveux ailes de corbeau, montrant par ce geste qu'elle consentait à ce qu'ils lui sucent le sang. Nothing ne voyait là qu'un signe de sa totale capitulation, sûrement voulait-elle en finir avant de devoir trop souffrir... mais tous les trois ne viendraient pas à bout de sa petite personne, ils prendraient sûrement assez de sang pour se repaître, mais pas assez pour la tuer. Nothing pris place confortablement dans ses bras et planta ses dents limées dans la chair moelleuse de son sein, comme s'il s'attendait à profiter de la saveur douceâtre d'un mélange de lait et de sang. Le voyant ainsi téter le précieux flux rubis comme un nouveau-né suspendu au sein de sa mère, les deux autres sentirent leur soif redoubler et s'approchèrent de la nourricière qui leur tendait les bras. Molochai poussa un peu Nothing pour reprendre sa place à l'endroit où il aimait tant mordre les filles et Twig, quant à lui, ouvrit la peau nacrée au niveau de la cheville pour en boire le sang. Sans doute avait-il gardé en mémoire les récits de la jeune fille concernant sa cheville blessée suite au tatouage, et maintenant il lui fallait assouvir ce fantasme, l'idée de ce petit pied nue recouvert d'une rivière rouge qu'il suçait à présent comme l'essence même de la vie. Tous les trois furent vite rassasiés par le sang riche de la _mère vampire_, la petite Bonbon rejeta la tête en arrière avec un gémissement plaintif en les sentant la mordre de toute part, la vider de son précieux fluide. Sa main se mêla aux cheveux longs de Molochai, la seconde caressait tranquillement la nuque de Nothing, et bientôt elle s'effondra, complètement épuisée. Pendant un moment, ils crurent l'avoir tuée, mais la fillette respirait toujours, comme endormie. Elle resta comme ça un long moment, et à son réveil, ils avaient repris la route.

La petite frotta ses yeux, encore dans le gaz, et jeta un œil autour d'elle avec la vague impression de s'être réveillée au mauvais endroit. Elle vit d'abord Molochai qui la tenait sur ses genoux, puis Nothing, allongé sur le matelas près d'elle. Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent les siens quand elle les ouvrit et il esquissa un vague sourire.

« J'ai dormi combien de temps...?

- Trois jours, bailla Nothing, on était tentés de te laisser dans un faussé. »

Elle s'étira longuement, les os comprimés par les bras de Molochai qui la soutenait, la fixant de ses yeux ronds.

« On t'a pas fait mal ? »

Peu à peu, Bonnie semblait se rappeler ce qui l'avait conduit à ce micro-coma. Elle se souvint des dents acérées des trois vampires qui l'avaient vidée de son sang. Puis elle se rappela de la douleur dans son ventre, sous la morsure que lui avait laissé Molochai. Elle n'était pas morte, bien sûr que non... ce serait l'enfant qui la tuerait. Bonbon devait s'y résoudre, elle ne pourrait échapper à son sort. Elle releva la tête vers cette grande brute qui la compressait et l'embrassa tendrement. Dehors, il faisait nuit. Twig roulait déjà depuis plusieurs heures. Elle s'avança un peu vers l'avant, posant la tête sur son siège.

« Eh, Twig, murmura-t-elle, Twig...! »

Il voulut la chasser de la main mais elle accrocha ses bras autour de sa gorge.

« Quoi... mais putain, tu vois pas que j'conduis !? »

Elle déposa un petit baiser sur ses cheveux sombres et lui lança un regard de chien battu à travers le rétroviseur.

« Tu voudrais bien t'arrêter, allez, s'il te plait.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Si tu voulais pisser, fallait y penser avant ! J'me suis arrêté à une station essence y a moins d'une heure ! »

La petite blonde eut une petite mine renfrognée. Il avait une bien drôle de façon de lui exprimer sa reconnaissance, à elle qui lui avait donné tant de son sang. Elle le gratifia d'une moue boudeuse qui ne put que lui rappeler celle qu'empruntait souvent Molochai. Alors il soupira, la regardant en coin de ses yeux de fouine. C'était peut-être le seul moyen pour qu'elle arrête de le faire chier, elle qui était au moins aussi capricieuse et têtu que les deux gaillards réunis. Finalement, il s'était arrêté. Bonbon se précipita vers la portière qu'elle ouvrit en grand.

« Où-tu vas ? » fit la petite voix de Molochai derrière elle.

La fillette hésita un certain temps, muette, avant de se retournée vivement, les paupières étroitement fermées, hurlant de toutes ses forces:

« _J'VAIS FAIRE PIPI !_ »

Puis elle ferma la portière derrière elle qui coulissa avant de claquer bruyamment. Twig la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

« Les bonnes femmes ! » gronda-t-il.

Molochai ne comprit pas pourquoi elle s'était mise dans un état pareil si ce n'était pour une _envie pressante_. Il jeta un regard curieux à Nothing qui hocha la tête comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à ses questionnements. Or, Nothing savait. Il savait que la petite Bonbon n'avait pas demandé à Twig de s'arrêter uniquement pour pisser et il savait également qu'elle ne reviendrait probablement pas. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Twig, donna un coup de poing sur le klaxon, se demandant pourquoi ils étaient encore là à attendre. Le cadet, lui, agitait la tête, un peu étourdi.

« Bah, elle est où Bonbon ..? »

Le conducteur eut un rire méprisant, se tournant sur son siège pour le regarder depuis l'avant du conducteur.

« Putain, mais t'es vraiment, vraiment long à la détente, toi ! »

Il le foudroya du regard, exigeant des explications, que Twig ne se priva pas de lui donner.

« Mais elle s'est barrée, ta connasse ! C'est tout ! Fallait s'y attendre, elles sont comme ça les femmes ! Sûrement que tu l'as mise enceinte à force d... »

Nothing l'interrompit, il n'avait pas forcément envie de se retrouver au milieu de ces deux-là le jour où ils s'entretueraient. Avec eux, la moindre petite dispute pouvait facilement se changer en véritable guerre civile. Molochai semblait l'air un peu perdu, il chercha un peu partout autour de lui, en silence, comme réveillé au beau milieu d'un beau rêve. Il regarda tour à tour Nothing, puis Twig, et ouvrit la portière. Il était retourné s'installer à la place du mort, toujours muet. Il avait l'air vide, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose à l'intérieur, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était sensé ressentir. Cela dit, il ne versa pas une larme. Nothing ne croyait pas réellement ces deux-là capables de vrais sentiments de toute manière, mais quelque chose d'étrange semblait s'être éveillé en Molochai pour la toute première fois et il ne dit rien pour les jours qui suivirent. Peut-être que finalement, il s'y était réellement attaché à cette petite, et que sa perte si brutale lui avait fait un choc.

Nothing était de nouveau seul à l'arrière, il s'allongea de tout son long sur le matelas quand quelque chose le gêna. Il sentait une espèce de boule sous son dos, sûrement quelque affaire oublié par Bonnie, partie précipitamment. Le brun glissa sa main sous le matelas pour un sortir un petit bout de tissu qu'il déroula lentement, incrédule, une vieille écharpe mauve encore imprégnée d'odeurs de sang, de chartreuse et de longues nuits passées à faire l'amour. L'écharpe de Zillah. Nothing ignorait comment elle avait attérri là et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas réellement envie de le savoir. Bonbon était partie et rejoindrait bientôt Christian, Zillah et les autres souvenirs...

« Peut-être qu'on le retrouvera, babillait Molochai, sortant Nothing de sa rêverie. Zillah t'a bien trouvé, toi. Peut-être qu'on le trouvera, un jour.»

Twig passa sa main dans les cheveux de son voisin qui posa sa tête sur son épaule pour s'endormir. Molochai avait peut-être raison. S'ils continuaient à sillonner les routes comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, si Zillah avait retrouvé Nothing après quinze ans, peut-être qu'un jour, il ferait la rencontre de l'enfant de Bonnie, aussi cruel qu'elle, aussi inattendu et complexe. Peut-être retrouverait-il son père, viendrait en eux réanimer les souvenirs que Bonbon avait elle-même ravivés, comme une vieille blessure laissée sous la peau. Comme une morsure dans votre chair blanche, encrée à tout jamais, comme les nouvelles traces de sang séchées qu'avait fait Bonnie sur ce vieux matelas à l'arrière de la fourgonnette, quand elle s'était mise à nue devant eux pour la première fois pour les nourrir, dévoilant, dans son dos, le tatouage d'un pentacle rouge et bleu, entouré des lettres en italique: _We are not afraid..._ Nous n'avons pas peur... que la nuit vienne.


End file.
